


softie.

by orphan_account



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, benjis a lil shit, erm, nd..., pretty scenarios, soft, theyre soft !! for each other, uwus !!, yes i love soft fluffs dont yell at me :
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adams is a absolute softie for Jefferson, and he doesn’t want to admit it.





	1. piercing eyes. [prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> hi im alive !!
> 
> basically jedams is cute as fuck and i uwu at it thanks bye  
> also ben is a shit in this but the good humorous shit
> 
> u kno that one friend in middle school that everyone liked but he got in trouble a lot ?? also he liked yelling answers in the middle of class ?? ye thats basically ben in this fic

I look at him. Those damn eyes.

Piercing blue.

If only.

 

If only he knew what I feel when I see him.

I always feel like this.

My heart stirs, it flutters and it feels like it’s ready to combust any second.

It’s all because of him.

Jefferson.

Benjamin can tease me all he wants, but his lighthearted remarks about me won’t change my complex feelings for _him_.

Thomas Fucking Jefferson.


	2. 01

He always seemed to be staring off, it never was at something particularly interesting, either. He could be staring at a piece of parchment, Benjamin’s glasses, or even his own shoes! Even though I find what he does a bit strange, I must admit, he looks... Cute, while doing it. 

I flushed as he looked up from whatever he was staring at and his eyes flickered to me. He blinked a few times before I couldn’t bare the awkward atmosphere because of this eye contact, and I looked away. I’m terrible at maintaining eye contact, I must say. Jefferson, on the other hand, is fantastic at it. Though he doesn’t speak much, his words and his gaze are... Extraordinary. 

God, what did I do to deserve these feelings?

I could feel Benjamin’s presence nearby, he always has this aura that you can feel when he’s by. He sat down, his face in a mischievous expression. Here we go again...

“So, You’ve taken a liking to Jefferson.” He always starts off with that exact line. “Yes, yes, yes, Ben.” I respond with a annoyed tone. “Well! How about you confess to him about the fluttery feelings in your heart? You’re always staring at him, it’s obvious that you’re gonna eventually crack because of all of these emotions!” He taps his fingers against the desk, making a odd rhythm. 

“No.” I reply. Why would I? Well, I can think of a reason. But alas, it really isn’t good enough for me to just stumble on over to Jefferson and tell him all of my emotions. 

Benjamin squinted his eyes at me. “Do you think he’s... Cute?” I sigh, he always asks this. “Well, yes. But—” He shakes his head. “Ew, nasty.” He cuts me off. Of course, He thinks everything remotely romantic is “nasty” now. 

I feel a pressing pain on my forearm, I look over to see Benjamin trying to lead me somewhere. “Ben, where are you taking me?” I ask, I feel like he’s doing something troublesome again. “To utopia. Duh.” I roll my eyes. “We’re taking a walk, let’s sort out your emotions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dickass ben, forcing u to vomit up ur emotions since 1706
> 
> ill release chapters whenever I think I have a good one, but don’t expect this to be done within a day or 2,, oof


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin annoys John.
> 
> Enough to maybe make John think about what he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cof cof heyo
> 
> this lowkey was a blast to write because i love making ben the shithead but also the wise shithead, u kno ??
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

“Benjamin, you can let—OW!” God, for a big butterball like him I didn’t expect him to have such a hard grip. “Mr. Adams, I’d like to inquire you about the current romantic tension between you and Jefferson.” He chirped in that tone, that tone that always reminded me of misbehaving middle-school boys. “Erm, what do you want to know?” He let go, finally. He looked at me, what the hell is that expression supposed to be? 

“Well Ma’am,” Benjamin said, emphasizing Ma’am humorously. “Why, and how?” He asked shortly. “Seriously? You’re still calling people Ma’am as a joke?” He chuckled childishly. “Well, answer, why and how?” “What? Well, I personally think that Thomas is a great man! He’s charming, intelligent, and—“ Benjamin false coughed loudly. “Please don’t gush about him to me, or the public, for that matter.” I rolled my eyes, I feel like a child doing it, but oh well. “And, what do you mean by how anyways, Ben?” 

“Stop being so oblivious, how are you going to confess?” He said in a rushed and annoyed manner. “For the last time, Ben! I’m not going to, and won’t confess.” I snapped back. I’ve told him so many times before that I won’t confess all of the fluttery, soft emotions I have in my heart to Jefferson. 

“Adams, you’re not going to, whether you—“ “No! I’m not!” I cut him off before he could even finish, what’s the deal with him and my personal feelings? I honestly feel like we’re 2 young children arguing! “John, if you really love this man, then go get him.” I pause from my sudden anger. “You’ll only be closer to him than now if you confess and admit it.” He has that mischievous smile again. “Admit what?” “That you’re a softie around him, John.” Benjamin chirps. 

That evening, I sit on my bed, wondering if Benjamin was right.

Would we get closer, or would it tear our already unstable relationship apart?


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i quickly wrote this up to remind y’all that 1. im alive  
> 2\. im still working on this!  
> 3\. 1776 is still litty asf!!
> 
> while it is short, it’s just a quick filler before the next chapter!!!

“Benjamin, for the last time!—“  
“John, John! Calm down.” Franklin ushered Adams out of the way of the busy street. He put a firm grasp on John’s shoulder. “Day 3, John, use the declaration as an excuse.” “Dear god! Using the DECLARATION? As an EXCUSE!” Adams sighed, and led the way to Jefferson’s flat.

“Jefferson!” Adams yelled from below in that Massachusetts accent, that almost everyone in Congress could recognize, especially from a man as chatty as loud as Adams. Franklin made his way up the stairs. “Ben! Don’t just—“ “It’s fine, he’ll understand.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” 

“You’ll see.”


	5. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there won’t be a chapter on the 4th bwcause *cof* indwendwence dway 
> 
> but have!!! this

“Benjamin! Get your arse down—“ Before Adams could finish, Jefferson’s window opened. “What on earth are you two doing here?” Jefferson growled.

“Jefferson! The declaration!” Adams yelled up to him while he frantically climbed the stairs. “Adams, I’ll be with my wife until I feel like my heart has been healed fully from this distance.” “Quit it with the ugly poems, Thomas, where’s the declaration?” Adams huffed.

“What do you think?” Jefferson replied snarkily. Adams paused for a moment before retorting. “Jefferson! you should’ve finished it long ago! A man with such talent and skill in writing, all delayed by a sudden need for—“ “Alright, alright, we’ll be going!” Franklin quickly pulled Adams off the stairs before the “argument” began to escalate.

“John, John, you really need to work on keeping your temper down.” “No, I don’t.” “Now you’re just being petty, dear god.” 

While they were talking, a gentle set of footsteps began to sound from behind them.

“Excuse me, Mr. Adams?” Franklin and Adams turned around to see Martha, Jefferson’s dear wife. “Yes, madame?” Adams pushed Franklin away. 

“My dear Thomas has requested that you come back to talk with him, can you?” She said with charming kindness in her voice. Franklin nudged Adams’ side. “Second chance, John!” He whispered. Martha led them to the flat once again, and up the stairs into the flat.

“Adams.” 

“Jefferson?” 

“Sit down.”

“Who are you to command me?” Adams said while sitting down in the chair in front of Jefferson.   
“Martha, Franklin, leave the pres—“ “Franklin’s staying.” “Fine, Martha, run around town and do errands for me, sweetheart?” 

Martha nodded and left the flat, closing the door quietly behind her.

Adams felt a hand tightly clench his shoulder. “John, you know that I’m not going to finish the declaration until I’m satisfied.” He firmly said in a low voice. “Jefferson! I made your wife come here just for that reason!” Adams furrowed his eyebrows. “I know.” “And?”

“I’m not satisfied.”  
“What more do you want, Jefferson?!” 

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hagahagah cliffhanger


End file.
